


You are Mine

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alan Deaton Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Alan Deaton, Good Alpha Laura Hale, Good Friend Danny Mahealani, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, M/M, Mates, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Mates, but not what you think, fake date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Stiles look at the alpha's eyes at sees home. After grilling Derek about it for a few days, he finds out that Peter Hale is his mate. As in werewolf soulmate. Which is a thing, apparently.And then Peter goes on a date with Melissa McCall.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 544





	You are Mine

Stiles is going to kill Peter.

He can look past a lot of things for his mate. Murder, biting Scott, more murder, trying to make Scott murder, trying to murder Stiles. 

But taking someone else on a date? No. Stiles is going to kill him.

Stiles gets out of the jeep. He has just rear-ended Melissa. She does not look happy.

“Peter!” Stiles growls, as much as a human can growl at least, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Stiles!” Melissa says. Stiles ignores her.

“I have put up with a lot, Peter, but this? Are you insane?”

“Hello, Stiles. It’s been too long.”

“I’m genuinely asking. Are you insane? I can’t think of any other reason for you to try and take Melissa out on a date, of all things.”

“Excuse me?!” Melissa exclaims. 

“Get in the car, Peter.” Stiles says. There is no room for argument and Peter seems to see that. He goes to the car. 

“I’m sorry, Melissa. I’ll pay for the damages. And I’ll make sure Peter learns something about all this.”

“What the hell is going on? How do you even know Peter?”

“That…is an excellent question.”

Stiles wouldn’t say he flees, but yeah. He flees. 

Peter is waiting for him, looking very much like he wants to be somewhere else. Stiles doesn’t particularly care for his comfort though. 

He slams the door shut and starts driving. He doesn’t have a destination in mind. 

Peter opens his mouth. Stiles glares. Peter closes his mouth.

Eventually, Stiles snaps. “What the actual fuck, Peter?”

“I need to get through to Scott somehow. Threats weren’t working. I thought bonding with those he cares for might.”

“Jesus fuck. Peter, do you have any respect for your own culture? At all? I’ve known about it for all of five minutes and I have more respect than you.”

“You know.” Peter says, horrified.

Stiles parks on the side of the road. “Yeah, Peter. I know.”

“How?”

“No. You don’t get to ask questions. Not after this stunt. Don’t you care at all that you’ve found your mate?”

Stiles hates how it comes out. His anger giving way to the hurt. He hates how vulnerable it makes him sound. 

“Oh Stiles,” Peter says and it’s the most genuine Stiles has ever heard him, “Of course I care.”

“Then why?”

“I need Scott, and I’m running out of time.”

“You really are insane. I’m not even kidding. No sane person would think this was a good idea.”

“Why do you think I need Scott? I’m unstable. Weak.” Peter growls.

“And it never occurred to you that your mate would help you?”

“Of course it did. Do you really think I could hurt you like that?”

“Hurt me?”

“You’re my mate. I can barely resist taking you as my own without constantly being around you. You’re 16!”

“I’m perfectly capable of making my own decisions.”

“I’m not just talking about sex. I’m talking about claiming you, biting you. We would forever be bound by magic. No force anywhere can break a mating bond. Do you understand me?”

Stiles doesn’t know what to say to that.

Peter continues, “I am hardly a saint, Stiles. You’ve seen that. But there are lines you don’t cross, and I could not live with myself if I took you like that. Not when you’re so young.”

“If you were more stable, would you be able to wait? Even if I were around every day, would you be able to control yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. Ok. Look, I’m still pissed about Melissa, but I will forgive you. Just swear to me that you will never pull something like this again.”

“Melissa was a mistake. I should never have thought it was ok.”

“You owe her such an apology.”

“I do.”

“She works too hard to be used like that.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.” 

Stiles drives.

*** 

Stiles knows that Derek is officially working with Peter now, but he also knows that he’s still hesitant. He doesn’t trust Peter. 

Stiles doesn’t blame him, but Peter needs betas. Loyal, willing betas. 

He sits them down to talk. Derek only has one question.

“What happened with Laura.”

Peter opens his mouth. 

“Don’t bullshit, Peter. Just tell us what happened.” Stiles says. If Peter isn’t completely forthcoming with this, there’s no chance that Derek will ever truly accept him. 

“The short answer is that I killed her. She was my alpha and my niece and she betrayed me. I was alone, I was nearly feral, and she was standing right there. I remember thinking that if she couldn’t use her power to help me, then I’d just take it and use it to help myself.”

“She loved you!”

“She abandoned me!” 

Stiles is at Peter’s side in an instant, soothing him until he’s calmed enough to shift back into his human form. 

“No.” Derek says like his heart’s been broken. “She would never do that. Her emissary was supposed to watch over you, keep you safe. We only stayed away to protect you. To keep attention off of you while the emissary stayed hidden.” 

“I was alone, Derek. Nobody ever came.”

“That’s…that’s not right. He said. Laura said that he visited regularly. Performed magic to help you heal. He warded the hospital against hunters.”

“Nobody came.”

Horror finally sinks into Derek as he realizes what this means. He goes quiet, retreating into himself.

“Do you think Laura knew?” Stiles asks. 

“I think it’s why she came back.” Derek answers. “She was always worrying about Peter. Her emissary’s word is the only thing that kept her in New York. He swore that returning would only make things worse. I think she finally couldn’t take it anymore.”

“That’s not entirely true,” Peter says, bracing himself. “I lured her back. I was angry and out for blood. It was crude and sloppy but I got her to come back. To face me. If she really thought I wasn’t alone…”

“You didn’t know, Peter.” Stiles says. “It sounds like you all were betrayed.”

“Who was her emissary?” Peter asks, his mask of cold rage back in place. 

“I don’t know.” Derek says. “She never told me. I didn’t want to know.”

“Why wouldn’t you want to know who was protecting your uncle?”

“Because I can’t keep secrets, Stiles. I couldn’t be trusted.”

“Derek, you’re probably the most trustworthy person in this whole mess. What are you talking about?”

He doesn’t get an answer. They all freeze as Stiles’ dad’s cruiser pulls into the driveway. Derek gets up to leave, and Peter isn’t far behind him. Before he does, he runs a hand down Stiles cheek, caressing him. 

“Thank you. I think you might just have given me my nephew back.”

Stiles kisses the palm of Peter’s hand before stepping out of reach. “I’ll try to talk to Scott. I seriously doubt it’ll do any good, but if anyone can convince him to join us, then it’s me.” 

Peter smiles softly and then he’s gone.

*** 

“Can you believe Derek?” Scott says as he walks into Stiles’ house. “He’s actually working with Peter! What happened to making me human again!”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Scott, and wait what? Human?”

“Yeah! All I have to do is kill Peter and everything will go back to normal and I can date Allison!”

“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“It’s true! All I have to do is kill Peter.”

“Killing Peter won’t make you human, Scott. It’ll make you the alpha. Seems kind of like the opposite of what you want.”

“I’m sure Derek knows a lot more about this stuff than you.”

“Riiiiiiight. Well even if that were true, we still aren’t killing Peter.”

“What? Of course we are! He can’t just get away with everything!” 

“Peter isn’t what we thought he was. It’s what I asked you here for. He needs our help.” 

“Stiles,” Scott says, worried, “Has he done something? You know you can tell me.”

“No. Well. Nothing bad. We’ve talked. I’m joining his pack. I was hoping you would too.”

“Are you insane! He’s a murderer.”

“He isn’t our enemy. And with a proper pack, he can be better. It’s why he’s been so desperate to have you. He’s unstable.”

“Like hell I’ll ever submit to that…that monster. How could betray me like this?”

“Scott…”

“I’m going to kill Peter, I am going to be human again, and I am going to fix whatever Peter has done to you.” 

Scott leaves. 

*** 

Stiles cannot believe Peter bit Jackson. 

“Scott is determined to reject me, and Jackson was more than willing.”

“Bit of an overcorrection if you ask me.”

“He is still part of this pack now and we need to make sure he’s ready for Kate.”

Stiles sighs, “He’ll be ready. I’ll make sure of it.”

***

Jackson is still a tool, but at least he’s accepted what it means to be Peter’s beta. Stiles can begrudgingly respect that, but it doesn’t mean he has to show it. 

“This is such bullshit,” Jackson says as Stiles wraps his hands in duct tape behind his back.

“Scott and I did it and now look at him. Totally hasn’t killed anyone.”

“I hate you.”

“That’s the spirit. Now you just stand here,” Stiles places Jackson in the goalie position on the lacrosse field, “and look pretty.”

Stiles picks up his lacrosse stick with an evil smile. This is going to be fun. 

*** 

Jackson insists on going to the dance, so Stiles goes with him as his date. Jackson can whine all he likes, but there is zero chance he’s going to a dance alone a few days after turning. 

Danny approaches them almost immediately. He doesn’t even have to ask before Jackson opens his mouth.

“Lost a bet.”

“You know what my favourite thing about you is, Jackson? You know how to make a guy feel special.”

“Well, I do try.”

Stiles elbows him. “I’m getting something to drink.” 

Jackson has found them a table when he returns. Stiles sits between him and Danny’s date.

“So, Stiles.” Danny says, “What bet did Jackson lose?”

“I still can’t believe I was the punishment. Going out on a date with me is not a chore!”

Jackson chokes on his drink. Asshole.

“Jackson bet Scott he could score more goals than him after practice. Winner picked the other’s date.”

“He cheated,” Jackson grumbles. 

“You keep telling yourself that, Jackson.”

Danny laughs. “Well, you’re certainly confusing Lydia so maybe it isn’t so bad.”

Danny is a good friend, Stiles thinks. Stiles likes Danny.

“You know,” Danny’s date says, an evil glint in his eye, “are you two really each other’s dates if you don’t even dance?”

“Yeah, Jackson,” Stiles says, “Are we?”

Jackson puts down his drink a bit harder than is really necessary. “I hate you all.”

“Have fun!” Danny yells after them as they make their way to the dancefloor. 

They’re a few songs in when they both freeze. Peter’s howl reverberates through them. They run.

***

They rush to Peter’s nurse’s apartment as quickly as they can. What they find isn’t good. 

Peter is standing in the middle of the living area that looks like a tornado just passed through it. His back is to them, and he’s shaking from the low constant growl. Stiles can see his claws out. He approaches him. 

“What happened?”

“Derek is gone. Kate took him.”

“Well, can’t we track him down?”

“It’s not so easy. Hunters know how to cover their tracks.”

“Maybe against werewolves, but they should know better than to fuck with me.”

*** 

This is not the first time Stiles has taken advantage of his dad’s job, and it will not be the last. 

There are cameras everywhere, even in a town as small as Beacon Hills. It’s child’s play to sneak into his dad’s office and get access to them. He finds Kate’s car and follows it through town. He sees it head to a very familiar road that will eventually lead to the preserve. 

He knows where Derek is. 

“There are tunnels that run down from the house and all over the preserve. They were supposed to be escape routes, in case of an attack.” Peter tells Stiles in the car. “Kate likely has him there to lure me out.”

“She’ll be ready for us.” Stiles says. He has a gun in his hand, fully loaded. 

“She’s expecting us to barge in like an out of control alpha werewolf. Could we go through those tunnels? You said they open up all over, right?” Jackson says from the backseat.

“They were all sealed by Kate for the fire. We’ll have to play her game, for now.”

“She hasn’t contacted us yet, so we may have the element of surprise.” Stiles says.

“It won’t matter. Whether she’s ready or not, Kate will die tonight.” Peter says with the cold finality of the grave. 

Of that, they’re all certain. 

*** 

They find Derek in the basement chained to a metal bedframe. The sight makes Stiles’ blood boil. 

Getting him down is easy. The wolves take up either side to support Derek’s weight. Making it up the stairs is easy too. It’s putting them all on edge. 

Kate is waiting for them when they step outside. She has a nasty grin on her face and a crossbow aimed right at the closest of them, which is Stiles. “How sweet. It’s got itself some betas. I’m a little impressed, but it’s too late.” 

There’s movement to their right, and then Allison reveals herself. She pours some dust onto the ground, and rushes over to Kate’s side. Stiles frowns. 

“Mountain ash is so very useful. Don’t you think, Sweetie?”

Derek growls. Kate laughs. 

Stiles knows that if he reaches for his gun now then Kate will shoot. He needs to distract her. 

“Mountain ash?” Stiles asks. 

“Keeps little mongrels like you in while I give my niece a little lesson in marksmanship.”

“You said we were going to capture them,” Allison says accusingly. 

“Look at them, Allison. They’re beasts and they need to be put down. Now go on. You know what to do.”

Stiles inches his hand towards his gun.

Allison takes the offered crossbow hesitantly. “I don’t know…Stiles is my friend.”

He snaps open the holster. 

“Stiles isn’t Stiles anymore. He’s a monster. Shoot him.”

They both pull the trigger. Stiles yells out in pain as the arrow hits his shoulder. Someone catches him as he falls backwards. Allison screams. 

Getting shot hurts. It hurts a lot, but Stiles grits his teeth and opens his eyes. Kate is on the ground, bleeding. Her hand is pressed against her stomach where blood is quickly pooling on the ground. 

“You fucking mutt,” she growls, “Kill him!”

Allison drops her crossbow. “No. No, I can’t! ohmygod, Stiles!” She rushes over to them, crossing the line. Stiles tries to warn her, but it’s too late. Peter shifts and lunges for her. 

“Peter!” Stiles yells. Peter pauses from where he’s pinned Allison to the ground, his teeth hovering over her throat. 

“She is not responsible.”

When Peter still doesn’t move, Stiles stands up. His shoulder screams in pain from the movement, but he doesn’t stop until he’s at the edge of the mountain ash line. He breaks it. 

“Remember what we’re here for.”

Peter moves away from Allison slowly, his eyes glued to where Kate is struggling to crawl away, fear finally taking hold. 

Stiles nearly startles when Derek appears next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t see Peter rip the life from Kate, too distracted by the dark lines crawling up Derek’s arm and the relief that fills him as his pain fades away. 

Peter doesn’t shift back after killing Kate, but he does relax in a way Stiles hasn’t seen before, perhaps in a way nobody has seen in six years. 

“Let’s go, Peter.” Derek says. “Stiles needs to go to the hospital.” 

“I can drive,” Allison says with forced calm. She steps back when all three of the wolves glared at her. “Please,” she tries again. “Let me help.” 

“It’s ok,” Stiles says. “Kate probably destroyed the car anyways.” 

Allison leads them to Kate’s car. It’s a tense walk. 

*** 

Stiles hates how bumpy the road is because it keeps jostling his shoulder, but he loves Derek right now because he keeps right on taking away his pain like the saint he is. 

Peter is waiting for them in the ER, naked and disheveled. Stiles doesn’t get the chance to ask before being swept away. His pack is forced to leave his side as he’s led to his room and surrounded by white coats and noise. 

He’s bandaged up and waiting for a nurse to take a blood sample after telling them the arrow was laced with aconite when his father arrives. Jackson is close behind him, but Derek and Peter are not. 

“Stiles,” his dad sighs and he sounds so tired. A lie is ready to roll off his tongue like a bad habit when Jackson says, “Peter says to tell him.” 

Something in Stiles cries out in relief deep inside him. He didn’t want to lie again. He doesn’t raise his voice when he thanks Peter, knowing that he will hear him from wherever he is in the hospital.

By the end of the night, his dad knows the truth, Jackson is standing guard at the door, and Peter is no longer a missing person. 

Stiles doesn’t sleep easy, but he sleeps.


End file.
